


Kiedy rozum przegrywa

by Rosexxx1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosexxx1/pseuds/Rosexxx1
Summary: Sami nie wiedzieli kiedy to się zaczęło, z rozmowy na rozmowę stawali się coraz bliżsi. Przyjaźń stawała się czymś więcej i nikt nie mógł tego powstrzymać.





	Kiedy rozum przegrywa

Ani on ani ona nie wiedzieli, w którym momencie to wszystko się zaczęło. Po prostu „pyk", stało się, jak za dotknięciem różdżki. Wydarzenia ostatnich paru miesięcy sprowadziły ich do miejsca, w którym się obecnie znajdowali. Stali w kuchni w domu rodzinnym jego matki, a jej narzeczonego, dzielił ich tylko stół kuchenny. On opierał się o ścianę obok drzwi wyjściowych, ona stała przy blacie.

\- Nie wiem jak to się stało ale oszalałem na twoim punkcie. – powiedział, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

Powinna coś powiedzieć, powinna wyzwać go, powiedzieć że ma przecież żonę i dwójkę dzieci, a ona za parę miesięcy wychodzi za mąż, powinna zrobić cokolwiek tylko nie pozwolić mu na podejście bliżej i pocałowanie siebie.

Kiedy był początek tego wszystkiego? Nie wiedzieli. Ona we wakacje wróciła do szkoły, żeby w trybie przyspieszonym zdać OWUTEMy, on należał do ekipy, która odbudowywała zamek po wojnie. Harry i Ron zrezygnowali ze zdawania egzaminów, od razu dołączając do kursu aurorskiego. Po śmierci Voldemorta tylu Śmierciożerców zbiegło, że Kingsley nagiął trochę zasady, zapraszając każdego bohatera wojennego na kurs aurorski. Hermiona z tego zrezygnowała, miała już dosyć wojny, ciągłego gonienia za złem i wiecznego oglądania się za siebie. Chciała zdać egzaminy i znaleźć jakąś satysfakcjonującą ją pracę. W trackie egzaminów był jej najlepszym towarzyszem do rozmów i to dzięki niemu właśnie podjęła decyzję, że chce zostać Łamaczem Klątw.

Po egzaminach ich drogi się rozeszły, jego ponownie wysłano do Egiptu ona dostała się na pięcioletnie studia dla Łamaczy, które zaczęła już od października. Cały jej czas zajmowała nauka, a w chwilach wolnych starała się nie zapominać o spotkaniach z przyjaciółmi.

Trzy lata po wojnie, kiedy urodziło się drugie dziecko Williama, Ronald jej się oświadczył a ona z radością przyjęła jego oświadczyny bo nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez tego szczególnego rudzielca.

Studia skończyła z wyróżnieniem, więc bez problemu dostała pracę w banku Gringotta, który słysząc o jej wiedzy i zdolnościach od kolegów po fachu z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jej podania o pracę.

Z początkiem wiosny, w szóstym roku po pokonaniu Voldemorta, Molly Weasley gorzej się poczuła. Cała rodzina zmartwiła się jej stanem. Badanie jedno, drugie, trzecie w końcu pokazało diagnozę – smocza ospa. Wirus jednak wykryty był we wczesnym stadium, więc zagrożenie życia nie było duże ale Molly na jakiś czas była przykuta do łóżka. Na ten czas Hermiona postanowiła sprowadzić się do domu przyszłego męża, pomóc przy podstawowych obowiązkach. Rodzina zmartwiona stanem matki, często wpadała w odwiedziny. Bill miał urlop w pracy, więc był w domu nieustannie. Z misji wrócił do domu na stałe po urodzeniu Dominique, teraz pracując na terenie wysp. Nie chciał aby wszystkie obowiązki spadły na głowę przyszłej bratowej toteż w czym mógł jej pomagał. W Egipcie musiał radzić sobie sam, a w domu jak Fleur wróciła do pracy także dzielili obowiązki na dwoje. Nie narzekał na swoje życie. Po wojnie status bohatera wojennego wiele mu pomógł. Razem z małżonką wiedli żyli dostatnie i cieszyli się sporym szacunkiem w społeczeństwie. Córki były aktualnie u babci we Francji, więc cały wolny czas mógł spędzać w Norze.

Wspólna praca, jak i wspólna pasja – łamanie klątw, sprawiła że nieustannie mieli tematy do rozmów. Dyskusje potrafiły trwać godzinami, Molly wróciła do zdrowia a oni wciąż ze sobą rozmawiali, czy na co niedzielnych obiadach, na których rodzina żartowała, że dwa ścisłe umysły się spotkały i strach podchodzić, czy w pracy gdzie co trzeci tydzień przypadało im razem pracować. Nawet nie zauważyli jak rozmowy zaczęły zmieniać się w drobny flirt, jak oddech drugiego zaczął przyspieszać kiedy ten pierwszy był w pobliżu. To wszystko sprowadziło ich do tego gdzie się znajdują, cała rodzina pogrążona już była we śnie tylko ta dwójka nie spała, namiętnie całując się przy drzwiach kuchennych. Trzask na górze oderwał ich od siebie. Panna Granger z przerażeniem spojrzała na twarz najstarszego brata swojego narzeczonego i nie mówiąc nic biegiem pokonała drogę do kominka, przenosząc się do swojego mieszkania.

Przyszedł poniedziałek, po ciężkiej nieprzespanej nocy Hermiona ze strachem szykowała się do pracy. Na co ona pozwoliła? Co ona najlepszego zrobiła? Bała się przekroczyć próg banku bo w tym tygodniu miała pracować na miejscu co oznaczało pracę z Williamem. Westchnęła głęboko i narzuciła wierzchnią szatę, była przecież Gryfonką…

Pracy było tyle, że nie było sposobności zamienić nawet jednego słowa, po przywitaniu się każdy pogrążył się w swoich obowiązkach. Hermiona w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą bo nie wiedziała co miałaby powiedzieć. W momencie gdy spojrzała mu w oczy wspomnienia zeszłej nocy stanęły jej przed oczami, a na wspomnienie pocałunku nogi jej zadrżały. Jeśli cały czas całuje tak Fleur to blondynka jest cholerną szczęściarą. Potrząsnęła głową żeby pozbyć się niepotrzebnych myśli i zajęła się pracą.

Gdy wybiła godzina końca zmiany, wstała szybko i nie patrząc na nikogo opuściła biuro. Wie, że zachowuje się jak tchórz ale nie ma na tyle siły żeby teraz zmierzyć się z rudzielcem. Jeśli jednak myślała, że chłopak ustąpi, grubo się myliła. Poczuła szarpnięcie za ramię i została wepchnięta do ciemnej alejki nieopodal tylnego wejścia banku.

\- Nie unikaj mnie, proszę.

\- Nie unikam. – szepnęła ale nie patrzyła mu w oczy.

\- Tak? – chłopak chwycił jej podbródek i delikatnie uniósł jej głowę. – To co się wczoraj stało nie powinno się stać.

\- Owszem, nie powinno.

\- Ale nie potrafię przestać o tym myśleć, pytanie dlaczego? – Bill oparł czoło o jej. – Przecież kocham Fleur i dzieci.

\- A ja kocham Rona. – odpowiedziała bez wahania.

\- Ale to coś między nami…

\- Wiem…

Nic więcej nie pozwolił jej powiedzieć bo ponownie ją pocałował a ona z żarem odpowiedziała. W jej głowie toczyła się walka. Nie powinna! Uciszyła jednak wyrzuty sumienia i poddała się przyjemności.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? – szepnęła gdy po jakimś czasie oderwał się od niej i przytulił mocno.

\- Nie wiem, pytanie kto z nas ma więcej do stracenia. – powiedział. – Nie zrezygnuje z Fleur i dzieci.

\- Ja nie zrezygnuje z Rona.

Dyskusja, którą właśnie przeprowadzili nie dowodziła niczego, a oni po kolejnym pocałunku obrócili się na pięcie i rozstali jakby czując, że coś postanowili.

Ich romans trwał, wychodzi wcześniej do pracy by się spotkać, zostawali dłużej żeby tylko móc skraść sobie pocałunek. Postawili jednak twardą granicę – nie pójdą ze sobą do łózka chociażby nie wiem jak bardzo się pragnęli. Dni mijały a oni czuli, ze zależy im na sobie coraz bardziej, jednak żaden nie robił nic w kierunku by to zakończyć. Hermiona z Ronem planowali wesele, sala była wybrana, suknia zamówiona, zespół zarezerwowany, weekendy spędzała z przyszłym mężem w Norze, gdzie ku ironii również przebywał wtedy Bill z żoną i dziećmi. Nie byli jednak głupi i oprócz szybkiej wymiany spojrzeń, i delikatnego muśnięcia dłoni kiedy mijali się w drzwiach do łazienki nie okazywali sobie nic poza przyjaźnią, którą darzyli się zanim połączyło ich coś głębszego. Ich uczucie stawało się jednak coraz głębsze, wiedzieli że darzą się miłością jednak oboje wiedzieli, że jeśli wyrażą swoje myśli na głos to już będzie pewna deklaracja, na którą nie mogli sobie pozwolić.

W środku maja Bill pojechał wraz z rodziną na cały tydzień do Francji, rodzice Fleur świętowali czterdziestą rocznicę zawarcia małżeństwa, więc szykował się duży bal. Córka chciała im pomóc w tym wydarzeniu, więc razem z mężem wzięli urlop w pracy i na tydzień się tam przenieśli. Impreza miała się odbyć w piątek, więc państwo Weasley wrócą do domu dopiero w niedzielę, idealnie na obiad w Norze.

Tego wieczora panna Granger wróciła do mieszkania bardzo zmarnowała, miała dziś ciężki dzień i cholernie chciała żeby już się zakończył. Nie marzyła o niczym więcej jak o kieliszku wina i gorącej kąpieli. Jej przyszły mąż spędzał dzisiejszy wieczór z Harrym, oglądając jakiś mecz Quidditcha, więc nigdzie jej się nie spieszyło. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że ktoś zamierza jej przerwać. Krótko przed północą z salonu dobiegło ją nawoływanie. Owinęła się szlafrokiem i przeszła do pomieszczenia. Tam w kominku ujrzała twarz pijanego Billa.

\- Co ty tutaj do cholery robisz? – szepnęła i dla pewności rozejrzała się ale nikogo nie było.

\- Her… Hermiona – wybełkotał, był zalany w trupa. – Musiałem ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Gdzie jest Fleur? – dziewczyna była przerażona. – Wracaj do siebie natychmiast!

\- Kąpie dzieci – ledwie zrozumiała co mówi – Impreza jes… Nie bój… Nie słyszy, musiałem… Wybacz. – mówił patrząc na nią wciąż. – Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tobie, nie mogę.

\- Ja też ale proszę cię wracaj do siebie już!

\- Dobrze ale nie gniewaj się, chciałem ci tylko coś powiedzieć – podniósł wzrok. – Nie mogę czekać, kocham cię, kocham cię Wariatko.

Oniemiała, nie mogli!

\- Wracaj do siebie… - szepnęła tylko i na drżących nogach zaczęła oddalać się od kominka. – Idź już proszę, bo nas wydasz.

Nie patrząc czy posłuchał jej prośby, wyszła.

Przez resztę weekendu musiała udawać przed Ronem, że jest wszystko ok. W niedzielę pierwszy raz w życiu wykręciła się od rodzinnego obiadu, tłumacząc się złym samopoczuciem. Narzeczony zmartwił się tym ale obiecał, że wytłumaczy jej nieobecność i przyniesie coś do jedzenie, żywiąc nadzieje że jak się prześpi poczuje się lepiej. A ona z godziny na godzinę czuła się coraz gorzej bo wiedziała, że to co robi jest złe. Nie potrafiła wyrzucić z głowy wyznania Billa ale wiedziała, że jej uczucia do niego są takie same. W takim razie po co bierze ślub? Rona też kocha i chce spędzić z nim życie. Podobno jeśli pokocha się drugą osobę jeśli jesteś w związku z inną to znaczy, że tej pierwszej się nigdy nie kochało, ona jednak jest innego zdania bo wie co czuje.

Williama udało jej się unikać jeszcze przez następne dwa tygodnie zanim ponownie osaczył ją w alejce.

\- Przepraszam, że cię wtedy nastraszyłem. – powiedział na wstępie. – Czułem jednak, że muszę ci to powiedzieć.

\- A co byś czuł jakby twoja żona cię słyszała? – spojrzała na niego z ironią. – Bo ja wiem co ja czułam przez resztę weekendu! Za każdym razem jak ktoś przychodził miałam cholerną nadzieję, że to nie Fleur.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył tylko i przytulił ją mimo jej protestów. – To co ci powiedziałem to prawda.

\- Wiem… - szepnęła. – Bo nie wiem kiedy to się stało ale czuję to samo, Bill.

Mijały dni a oni powrócili do regularnych spotkań. Chęć widzenia siebie nawzajem niejednokrotnie wygrywała ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Parę razy zostali już postawieni w sytuacji gdzie prawie ich ktoś przyłapał, więc szybko musieli coś wymyślać. Ich spotkania stawały się coraz namiętniejsze więc i granice zostały naruszone. Myśleli jednak, że dobrze się ukrywają. Zapomnieli jednak jak spostrzegawcza jest jedna osoba z ich rodziny. Ginerwa podstępem zmusiła ich do pomocy po sprzątaniu w niedzielnym obiedzie w ostatni dzień czerwca.

\- Nie wiem jak długo to trwa i nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedziała na początek patrząc ostro to na jedno to na drugie – ale jeśli zaraz tego nie przerwiecie to zadbam o to, żeby Fleur i Ron się dowiedzieli.

Patrzyła na nich z czystą nienawiścią, nie dała im jednak dojść do słowa.

\- Powinnam im powiedzieć, i mam cholerną ochotę to zrobić odkąd się dowiedziałam, mam jednak na uwadze to, że odebrałabym dzieciom ojca bo Fleur na pewno by z tobą wtedy nie została – spojrzała oskarżycielsko na brata. – Nienawidzę was bo postawiliście mnie w takiej sytuacji, w której nic nie mogę zrobić, jak mogłeś nie pomyśleć o swoich córkach, Bill? – spojrzała na brata z wyrzutem. – Wiesz jaką krzywdę byś im zrobił jakby to wyszło na jaw? A Ty? – przerzuciła spojrzenie na Granger. – Jak czułabyś się z tym faktem, że przez ciebie dzieci nie dorastają wraz z ojcem? Wiecie co? Myślę, że oboje macie to w dupie… - spojrzała na nich z obrzydzeniem. – Nienawidzę was… Chcę was też uświadomić, że gdyby to wyszło to mamie to na sto procent złamalibyście tym serce. – wyszła a w kuchni zapadła cisza, która aż kuła w uszy.

Wiedzieli, że kiedyś muszą to zakończyć ale nie wiedzieli, że to się stanie w taki sposób. To nie miało wyjść na światło dzienne, mieli stwierdzić że koniec i wracają do relacji z przed pocałunku. Nie wszystko jednak dzieje się tak jak sobie zaplanują. Willam zachował się jak prawdziwy tchórz i po prostu uciekł. Bez słowa, odwrócił się i wyszedł. Skończyły się rozmowy, skończyły się spotkania, w pracy okazywał jej stosunki czysto służbowe. Gdy na rodzinnych spotkaniach widywali się nie opuszczał Fleur na krok, jakby chcąc zadośćuczynić krzywdę jaką jej zrobił, a o której nie miała zielonego pojęcia i był teraz idealnym mężem. Hermiona będąc wtedy u boku Rona czuła jak jej serca pęka na pół. Nie powinna ale cholernie za nim tęskniła.

Cały swój wolny czas, którego teraz zrobiło się zdecydowanie więcej poświęciła przygotowaniom do ślubu i kiedy w końcu powiedziała swojemu Rudzielcowi tak, myślała że w jej duszy zapanował spokój.

Nie wiedziała jednak jak bardzo się myliła.

~~  
Historia przyszła mi na myśl po "burzy" jaka się wydarzyła w życiu bliskiej mi osoby, opowiedziana została spisana i umiejscowiona w czasie potterowskim. U niej natomiast, nie dowiedziała się siostra przyszłego męża ale sam przyszły mąż. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :) 


End file.
